T'es moche
by KartenK
Summary: D'après Lucifer, tout le monde était moche et il le faisait bien savoir. Mais le pire, c'était Michel.


« T'es moche. » disait Lucifer à tout le monde, à la moindre occasion. Il suffisait que quelqu'un lui parle, ou lui réponde de travers, ou soit en désaccord avec lui. Il suffisait que quelqu'un marche de travers, ou lui rentre dedans, ou avance tranquillement. Il suffisait que quelqu'un respire, qu'il existe et l'archange déchu n'hésitait pas à lui balancer sa réplique favorite. Mais celui qui était le plus moche, c'était bien Michel. Lui, il atteignait des sommets. Comme s'il le cherchait, comme s'il en redemandait.

Michel était moche, peu importait son vaisseau. Il était moche en John Winchester, il n'avait pas besoin de posséder Dean pour que Luci sache combien il était moche avec, et Adam Milligan ne lui allait pas tant que ça. De toute façon, personne ne portait mieux son vaisseau que Lucifer, tout le monde le savait. Lucifer, lui, était parfait, qu'il possède Sam Winchester ou Nick.

Michel était moche, sitôt qu'il reprenait Lucifer. Il lui disait de se calmer, d'arrêter de réagir aussi excessivement. Parfois, il lui criait qu'il n'était qu'une _drama queen_. Peut-être. Eh bah lui, il était moche. L'aîné tentait d'apprendre les bonnes manières à son frère. Il lui expliquait qu'il agissait toujours comme un gosse, et qu'après autant de millénaires, il fallait savoir s'arrêter.

Michel était moche, quand il essayait de rassurer les autres. Tout le monde savait qu'il n'était pas bon à ça, et pourtant, il lui arrivait de tenter l'expérience. A chaque fois, c'était maladroit et presque gênant. Et puis, surtout, ça ne fonctionnait jamais. Jamais sur Lucifer, en tout cas, ça, c'était sûr. Depuis quand caresser les cheveux de quelqu'un aidait à le faire se sentir mieux ?

Michel était moche, avec son balai dans le cul. C'était lui qui partait au quart de tour, c'était lui la _drama queen_. Il n'avait aucun sens de l'humour et prenait tout beaucoup trop au sérieux. Qu'il se relaxe, ce n'était qu'une pomme.

Michel était moche pour toutes ces raisons et bien plus encore. Et Lucifer ne manquait pas une occasion de lui rappeler. Quand l'aîné lui tapait sur le système, quand il ne lui faisait pas confiance, mais aussi quand il venait voir s'il allait bien - évidemment qu'il allait bien : voilà qu'il était con, en plus d'être moche.

« Je sais. » répondait Michel, le plus souvent. Il savait très bien, qu'il était moche. Depuis le temps il l'avait compris. Il n'était pas con, merci bien. Mais il avait aussi compris pourquoi son cadet lui répétait tout le temps, à lui plus encore qu'aux autres. Il savait que Lucifer était borné, qu'il ne changerait certainement jamais. Il savait que son frère garderait sa mauvaise foi bien au chaud, qu'il lui manquerait de respect jusqu'au bout. Parfois, il ne répondait rien du tout. Il laissait Lucifer dans son délire de gosse, il attendait patiemment que sa crise d'adolescence à rallonge cesse. Peut-être qu'un jour elle cesserait.

Mais pas cette fois. Lucifer s'était avancé vers lui, et avec toute la simplicité du monde, il l'avait embrassé. Cet acte allait bien au-delà de la simple transmission de salive, c'était un symbole, une image. Et il lui avait rendu. Car pour une fois, ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde. Pour une fois, Lucifer acceptait le fait que Michel savait. C'était un court instant durant lequel le temps se figeait et ils oubliaient tous les différents qu'ils avaient pu avoir depuis leur création. Puis ce moment pris fin, et alors l'Etoile du Matin plongea son regard dans celui de son aîné.

« T'es moche. » dit Lucifer à Michel, avec un sourire en coin et une sensation humaine dans la poitrine.

« Ta gueule. » répondit Michel sur le même ton.

* * *

 _Ceci est un cadeau pour Wonchesteeeer, Grande Shippeuse en Chef du Michifer. Du coup y a des références à ses OS. Et si vous voulez les comprendre, vous êtes obligé d'aller lire son recueil. Eh ouais. La machiavéliquitude._

 _Anyway. J'espère que ça vous plaira autant que ça lui a plu, parce qu'elle est littéralement morte en lisant siouplaît._

 _\- Karten_


End file.
